Bad Never Looked So Good
"Bad Never Looked So Good" is a song from the fourth episode of the YouTube Disney fan series The Villains Lair created by PattyCake Productions. It features Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Mother Gothel and Yzma singing about how good they feel when the do bad things and how they just can't stop. Later Dr. Facilier and Ursula (under her human form, Vanessa) appear to join them. It was performed by Cruella's actress Tiffany Trilli, Gaston's actor E. Michael Evans, Gothel's singing voice Randi Solomon, Yzma's actress Anna Ricks, Faciller's actor Chris Ross and Vanessa's actress Rachel Copeland Evans. Lyrics As a child "Mums and Daddums" taught me, "Do to others as they do to you." I tried to be good and do just as I should But a burning inside of me grew. As a lad, I was small and tiny, Kids would laugh and they'd call me names. They chose books, I chose looks and then one by one, I hunted them down just for fun. Darling! What is this feeling that I try to deny?! I never thought that I could feel so alive! Power and drive, it simply can't be denied! So indulge your darker side! What is this feeling that's so dark and unknown?! I feel it coursing through my veins and my bones! Now that I know, I swear I won't let it go! Cause being bad never looked so good! Darling! For a woman of my charm and beauty, It took years for me to reach my peak! I was forgotten, out of view, So I pondered, wouldn't you? Why was I never given my due?! Something stirred inside or me! A beast within I must set free. A sense inside I can't explain! There's a rage I can't contain! What is this feeling that I try to deny, I never thought that I could feel so alive! Power and drive it simply can't be denied, So indulge your darker side! What is this feeling that's so dark and unknown?! I feel it coursing through my veins and my bones! Now that I now, I swear I won't let it go! Cause being bad never looked so good! y'all! Enchante! did you come from? shadows of course! I heard y'all little song! Y'all done a lot to make bad look good! But I happen to know someone who's mastered transformation central. are you yammering about? From beneath the waves and the sands down below, You can't fathom the depths that this sea witch will go! Extreme makeovers are part of her game, She even went so far as to change her name. Enter the Queen from under the sea, Our guest has arrived, take a look and you'll see! now, we mustn't lurk in doorways! rude. I had a thirst that I couldn't deprive, A change for the worst that I couldn't deny! I played by the rules, but now I play the fools, The predator this time is me! What is this feeling that I try to deny?! I never thought that I could feel so alive. Power and drive it simply can't be denied! So indulge your darker side! What is this feeling that's so dark and unknown?! I feel it coursing through my veins and my bones! Cause there's something inside me that I can't explain! A burning desire that drives me insane! Cause being bad never looked So good! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.32.49.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.32.52.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.33.18.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.33.49.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.33.55.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.35.12.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.35.47.png Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 02.36.47.png Videos THE VILLAINS LAIR (Ep.4) - Bad Never Looked So Good (Descendants 3)|Video Bad Never Looked so Good (The Villains Lair)|Single See Also *What Goes Around Comes Around *Tough Love *Teamwork Makes the Scheme Work Trivia *The melody that sounds at the song's ending sounds similar to how the song Be Prepared ends. Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Live Action Songs